Breakfast is considered the most important meal of the day, but traditional “at home” breakfast eating occasions are declining. Mornings are rushed so consumers need on-the-go (e.g., portable) breakfast product solutions. A significant reason for skipping breakfast is not having the time to eat at home. A portable breakfast allows a person to take a serving of breakfast along, away from the home, and eat the breakfast at their morning destination or on the way to that destination.
One of the most common breakfast foods is dry cereal eaten with milk. By conventional methods, a dry cereal is placed in a bowl or other container and milk is poured over the cereal. The consumer consumes the milk and cereal together from the bowl using a spoon. This conventional mode of cereal consumption requires the user to remain stationary to consume the cereal from the bowl and is not an activity that can be safely performed while the consumer is mobile, such as by walking, riding, or driving a vehicle. Also, the serving of cereal is not portable for consumption upon arrival at a destination. Understood limitations of this basic mode of consuming cereal are that the combination of the bowl of cereal and milk is not mobile, and, therefore, the consumer must place the cereal and milk into the bowl in one location (normally a kitchen or eating area), and to also eat the cereal using a spoon in that same location.
To make breakfast a more convenient meal, manufacturers have offered breakfast bars, breakfast sandwiches, and other breakfast foods that can be consumed with a single hand and without preventing the person eating the food from moving from the location at which the food was prepared or purchased. There have also been attempts to construct a container that stores cereal and milk separately and allows the cereal and milk to be removed from a storage location (e.g., kitchen) or place of purchase, to be consumed at a later time or different location. Some of these containers are designed to allow the consumer to eat cereal and milk from a container using a single hand, optionally without having to be at a stationary position, but optionally while moving with the container while consuming the contents. These containers may provide mobility to the cereal eater, but past package designs have suffered from various shortcomings. For instance, past designs may not allow for dispensing a desired amount of milk relative to cereal, may not allow for controlled delivery of cereal, or may allow cereal and milk to contact each other and become soggy.
Various products have been developed to contain cereal and milk separately and then allow the cereal and milk to be mixed when consumed using a container that can be manipulated by one hand. Examples of such product configurations are illustrated and described at U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,588,561, 5,753,289, 6,528,105, and others. Such products show a single container that may hold cereal and milk in separate compartments of a single container, in a manner to allow the cereal and milk to be dispensed from the single container.
Continuing need exists for a cereal container that can contain milk and cereal together in a single package that allows a user to dispense cereal and milk using one hand.